Varia Tail
by Jageroux
Summary: Sent through a random warp hole, Xanxus' new/impromptu 'Varia' arrive in a deserted shanty town and runs across guild members of Fairy Tail. Now they're on a journey to kick-ass, get back to their world,make sure Xanxus doesn't kill anyone, and deal with Erza's unhealthy obsession with Enma. Pairing Undecided, if any at all. Tell me your thoughts and I'll consider.
1. Beginning of the journey

This came to me while I was writing the next chapter of Dragon's Liquor and I intended on putting it off 'til later, **but** it kept gnawing at me thus, I stopped working on DL and worked on this.

So, with this being said, the list of updates by me are going to be something like this:

1. Dragon's Liquor

2. Varia Tail

3. Why?

I'm going to be focusing on DL and VT mostly because those actually going to have a plot, while 'Why?' Is going to be….You'll see when I update it. Trust me. I **cannot** explain it because I have no clue what the fuck is going on myself…..

*chuckles nervously*

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Because if I did, Jellal wouldn't exist, Natsu wouldn't end every single fight with a Nakama Punch, and Gajeel would get the respect he F*ckin' deserves. Also, Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right.

Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. **If** I owned it, there would be 80% more boobs, Yamamoto, Xanxus or Adult Reborn would be the main character, and Tsuna wouldn't be such a pussy.

So, on with the story!

* * *

It was a normal day in Namimori, well, as normal as it gets in Namimori. To most it was just a regular day; the birds were chirping, children had just gotten out of school and were discussing the day's events, and most were simply going on about their day. Though most had to take second glances at the six people that were walking together. While they didn't know who they were, and why it was so strange for the six of them to be together, it was just obvious that, they didn't fit together. At the front of the group was Xanxus who was walking with his eyes closed, not knowing where he was going, and honestly not giving a fuck because he was, as always, pissed off. To his right was Yamamoto who walked next to him cheerfully as always, with his hands behind his head. Skipping next to Yamamoto while holding his pants leg was Bluebell who was equally, if not more, happy than Yamamoto. Directly behind him was Chrome who was trying to keep close to him, due to the fact he was the only person she was really comfortable around. To Xanxus' left were Adelheid and Enma. Enma was doing the same thing as Chrome by keeping close to Adelheid due to the fact Xanxus told him, "If I see you even out of the corner of my eye I'll kill you, you scum." Since then he'd made sure Xanxus wouldn't even notice him.

Now onto the question of why they were together. After the whole shit storm with, Kawahira / Checker Face, everyone had been drained and with their alliance still in effect, as fragile as it was, it was decided that they would all split into groups. How the hell these six wound up together will forever remain a mystery. As they walked down the street, people made sure to avoid them, due to the fact that Xanxus, as freaking always, looked pissed off and no one dared to get in his way. Yamamoto began humming some cheerful tune as they continued walking.

"Shut up scum." Xanxus growled as they turned a corner and Yamamoto chuckled.

"Now, now Xanxus, why are you so angry?" he asked while Bluebell decided to continue humming the tune he started, pissing Xanxus off even more which made her happy.

"Why am I angry? Because I got stuck with scum like you," he stopped suddenly before turning around making everyone, except Yamamoto and Adelheid, jump, "If she doesn't shut her fucking mouth I'll rip her throat out!" he yelled at Yamamoto who just scratched the back of his head while Bluebell, along with Chrome, hid behind Yamamoto before sticking her tongue out at him. He glared bullets at her, turning back around and walking away from them as they continued at a small distance.

"I-I don't like him." Enma said in a shaky voice, while Adelheid simply sighed.

"I think Xanxus just tries to be mean so nobody underestimates him." Yamamoto said while Adelheid looked at him like he was crazy.

"D-Did you just say, underestimate?" she asked with disbelief in her eyes.

"Yeah, why?" he replied not understanding what the problem was.

"Isn't that, you know…..Outside of your vocabulary?" she replied sweating.

"Believe it or not, I have an extensive lexicon, from compounding lexemes for entertainment to thinking about amusing agglutinations." He stated in a monotone voice as everyone, including Xanxus who had been listening to them, looked at him like he was crazy. Xanxus' jaw dropped as he rubbed his forehead, not comprehending himself what the hell Yamamoto just said. Chrome was at a lost and held her head hurting it from trying to figure out what he said. Bluebell thought for a moment before just going back to humming not wanting to deal with it. Enma stared until a stray piece of paper flew by and smacked him in the face knocking him out. Adelheid just stared at him until she saw Enma get his ass kicked by a piece of pare before mentally face palming and picking him up.

"I'll just shut up and keep acting stupid." He said with a smile.

"Please do." Everyone replied simultaneously, as they all continued walking. They continued walking for minutes as they watched people go by about their day. They all chuckled when they saw Shamal running across the street naked with 3 women chasing after him, complaining about unpaid child support.

"Xanxus, where the hell are we going?" Adelheid finally asked since it seemed like no one else was going to. He shrugged as he kept walking and everyone else just went along with him. He yawned as he disappeared from sight as everyone eyes widened. They rushed to where Xanxus was previously standing and saw a giant hole, which seemed to only be visible from up close, where Xanxus probably fell.

"What the hell?" Adelheid asked to no one in particular.

"Well that's alarming," Kawahira said as he walked up behind them, "That shouldn't be there. Though, this is a perfect opportunity to get a few shits and giggles." He said as everyone, minus Yamamoto and Bluebell, started sweating.

"Where the hell did Xanxus go?" Adelheid asked furiously suspecting Kawahira was up to something no good. He smiled at her and shrugged as the hole suddenly widened. They all looked down and Adelheid sent one last glare to Kawahira as they all fell down the hole screaming, except Yamamoto who just smiled and laughed like a dumbass until Adelheid kicked him on the top of the head making him making him stop and look up.

"Nice panties." He stated simply while Adelheid growled and lunged at him.

* * *

Team Gajeel, consisting of Gajeel, Erza (What the fuck?), Mira (Ok…), Juvia (Alright, I see where this is going…..), and Laxus(C-C-C-C-C-Combo Breaker!), walked through a deserted town.

"What the fuck?" Gajeel growled looking around for the towns inhabitants, not even smelling their scent.

Laxus looked around while Erza rubbed her chin, "This is certainly disturbing. The request clearly stated this as the location." She stated as she pushed a door open looking inside a deserted house, revealing cobwebs and giant spiders. Erza's eyes widened as it looked like it winked her and licked its lips. She screamed and jumped away landing in Laxus' arms who simply looked down at her.

"…." He stared at her while she just chuckled in return, while Gajeel continued looking around not even wanting to be bothered with it. Mira and Juvia on the other hand, stood together whispering wondering what Laxus and Erza's children would look like. Laxus sighed as he set her down on the ground and kicked a door open before walking inside. Erza cleared her throat and dusted herself off as she continued looking around. Mira and Juvia looked around town. They all inspected the area and returned to the center of town.

"Didn't find shit." Gajeel said as they all arrived back to the center of time.

Erza sighed, "It doesn't look like anyone was abducted and there aren't any signs of any sort of violence." She stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

Laxus kicked a random rock, "Didn't even smell shit." He said gritting his teeth.

Mira frowned, while Juvia rubbed her arm, "Juvia and Mira searched all around but we didn't find anything except cobwebs and horny spiders." She stated while Gajeel looked at her.

"…Horny spiders?" he asked lost while Laxus cocked an eyebrow.

Erza shivered, "Damn those horny spiders!" she said looking around nervously.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUCK!" they heard a voice yell as a figure fell out of the sky before falling into a house before landing harshly as the house collapsed on top of it. They stared not knowing what just happened, but they all readied themselves in case it was an enemy. The remains of the house suddenly exploded as a man walked out with a twitching eyebrow. They saw he had a long hair which hung over his face, along with a black jacket which he let hang on his shoulders, as a cape of sorts, along with a dress shirt, black pants, and boots.

He looked at all of them lazily before giving them a half frown, "Fix me something to eat." He said as he let out a yawn. Gajeel's eye twitched as Laxus grit his teeth and Erza looked surprised and Juvia stared while Mira gave him sad smile.

"I'm sorry we don't have anything to eat." She said sadly while Xanxus glared.

"Useless scum." He said while Gajeel and Laxus both growled before taking a step forward only to be held back by Erza. Mira chuckled sympathetically while Juvia tried to return his glare only to fail horrible and hide behind Mira.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" several voices yelled as the all looked up and watched as they fell before landing on top of the mysterious man kicking up a pile of dust.

"Man, that was sort of fun." A cheerful male voice remarked.

"Fun? How the hell do you call falling through a giant hole fun!?" an angry female voice asked.

"O-ow…" a light female voice groaned.

"Nyu~ this was fun." An even lighter voice said as the smoke began clearing.

"W-Why did this happen to me?" a weak male voice asked.

Team Gajeel looked as the smoke finally cleared and revealed a piled up group of people. On the very bottom was the mysterious man, directly on top of him was a red hair groaning, while on top of him was a purple haired girl who was coughing while on top of her was black haired girl, as Erza, Mira and Juvia saw her they suddenly felt flat chested while Gajeel and Laxus' eyes widened not even knowing they got that big, along with a smiling black haired boy who appeared to be groping her boobs, with a blue haired girl on top of his back, eating marshmallows.

The black hair girl growled at the smiling guy, "Yamamoto, I'll give you 3 seconds to move your hands before I kill you." He chuckled in return, still not moving his hands.

"Well, if I move then Bluebell, is going to fall. Sorry Adelheid." He chuckled as they watched, Gajeel and Laxus green with envy.

"SCUM!" they heard they mysterious man shout as the group suddenly exploded. They coughed and waved the smoke away and saw the mysterious man standing up dusting himself off and cracking his neck. The black haired guy, Yamamoto, stood a few feet away, with the blue haired girl, Bluebell, sitting on his shoulder eating marshmallows while he held the coughing purple haired girl. The black haired girl, Adelheid, held the whimpering red haired boy.

"Ah, Xanxus, sorry for landing on you. Also, you look older than you used too…." He said chuckling while the mysterious man, Xanxus, looked over his shoulder at him.

"Tch! What the hell are you doing here 10th Vongola scum? Also, why's that Millefiore trash on your shoulder?" he asked in an annoyed voice. Adelheid eyed him warily seeing as how he looked older for some reason while Enma groaned and rubbed his eyes. Yamamoto chuckled as he saw Chrome also looked older as she looked around holding her head.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular. Adelheid raised an eyebrow as she saw Chrome was also older. This was starting to be annoying, she then looked over up and saw an older Bluebell sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder eating marshmallows. She sighed as she looked down at Enma who was still the same age, and just as pitiful, which was something she would never admit.

Chrome looked over and saw Yamamoto, "Where the hell's your scar?" she asked slightly confused. The last thing she remembered was beating Mukuro's face in with a pineapple. Oh the irony. She chuckled as she remembered the power she felt when beating him senseless. She was grateful of him for providing her with illusionary organs to keep her alive, but when Tsuna, or rather Reborn, grew a brain and realized The Vongola Familia could afford to buy her real organs and got her some and Lal decided to train her so she would no longer have to rely on Mukuro, she decided to tell Mukuro she didn't need him anymore. He didn't react well and she decided to put him in his place.

A drop of sweat rolled down Yamamoto's cheek as he saw Chrome's crazy grin and he took a slight step back, feeling a small amount of fear.

Erza let out a cough, gaining their attention. They all stared at each other before Yamamoto smiled, "Hi." He said cheerfully while Mira smiled in return, she'd have to handle this before Gajeel or Laxus started barking.

"Hello. Where, may I ask, where are you and your friends from?" She asked trying to get answers.

"None of your damn business scum." Xanxus replied before Yamamoto could, causing the latter to chuckle nervously.

Laxus growled and took a step forward pushing Erza back, "You better watch your damn mouth before I shut it permanently." Laxus said seriously pissed off from the way this bastard, Xanxus, kept referring to them as scum. Xanxus cocked an eyebrow and smirked before cocking his head to the side.

"Is that so? Trash like you doesn't even deserve to be in my presence." Xanxus said smugly with a glint in his eyes as but narrowed them as lightning began forming around Laxus' fist. Those weren't normal flames, he could tell just by looking at them. He chuckled as he watched the red-haired chick try to keep the blonde haired trash back. He had been figured out something was seriously wrong. It was something he couldn't describe but he had a feeling that he was out of place and didn't belong there. The fact that the scum he was used to seeing, was suddenly 10 years younger, just solidified this feeling.

* * *

Laxus had finally had reached his limit, he suddenly turned into lightning going straight past Erza towards Xanxus. Everyone from Namimori, minus Xanxus, let out a silent gasp, never seeing anyone turn into lightning before. Xanxus leaned to the side as Laxus had just exited his lightning form and had aimed a punch at his head.

"That's a pretty interesting move for scum. But it won't be enough." Xanxus said as he instantly pulled his gun from the inside of his jacket before pointing it at Laxus side. Laxus chuckled, this this guy think he couldn't dodge a bullet? He flipped forward and leaned to the side as Xanxus pulled the trigger, expecting to dodge but was caught off guard as an stream of flames hit his side sending him flying into a building causing an explosion. Gajeel and Erza's eyes both narrowed instantly narrowed never seeing flames like that before, while Mira and Juvia watched with vested interest.

Xanxus leaned his head to the side as a bolt of lightning shot past his head. Laxus walked out of building as the smoke cleared. His coat had been incinerated and his side only had a slight burn. He cocked his head to the side as he eyed Xanxus, "Looks like you may not be a pushover. But I'm still going to crush you." He said while a smirk appeared on Xanxus' face. Xanxus raised a gloved right hand before motioning Laxus to come at him.

Laxus turned into lightning before rushing at Xanxus who fired his gun at the ground propelling him into the sky, while Laxus easily changed direction and followed after him. They circled around each other before Laxus had finally had enough shot towards Xanxus who reached into his jacket with his right hand and pulled out his second gun before firing at Laxus. Laxus twisted to the side and dodge before he quickly closed the distance between the two of them. Lightning coated Laxus' fist as he sent a right hook towards Xanxus' face only for Xanxus to lean backwards dodging Laxus' fist and shoving the toe of his boot into Laxus' chin knocking him upwards. He then shot downwards propelling himself towards Laxus, who twisted around quickly slamming his elbow into Xanxus' chin before coating his leg in lightning and kicking Xanxus in the face, sending him flying through the sky before rushing after him. He appeared in front of Xanxus with a trail of lightning behind him extending from his hand before he swung it around like a whip diagonally, hitting Xanxus across the chest knocking him downwards into a building.

He floated in the air keeping himself stable by creating lightning under his feet, which Yamamoto thought, made him look like Gamma, just meaner. Laxus glared down at the smoke as it cleared, Laxus' eye began twitched as everyone gaped at Xanxus who sitting down on a chair leaned back with his feet kicked up on a table. Xanxus yawned and looked up lazily at Laxus who was seriously getting pissed off by the fact he wasn't being taken seriously. Xanxus cracked his neck and let his head rest on the back headrest of the chair. He closed one eye and let one stay open lazily as he watched Laxus. Laxus grit his teeth to stop from shouting in rage before he raised one arm and pointed it directly at Xanxus who continued to lazily gaze at him. A ball of lightning began forming in his hand while Xanxus just looked bored, or tired, or both. His other eye was struggling to stay open due to the fact he was suffering from a major bout of boredom. What was he expecting from scum though? The ball in Laxus hand suddenly shrunk before it shot forward and Xanxus' eye closed as his hand shot upward upwards holding his gun before lazily firing without looking meeting Laxus' attack head on before the impact caused an explosion.

Gajeel just watched silently assessing the situation, while Erza watched biting her lip. Whoever this Xanxus guy was, he was good enough to go against Laxus, who was the second strongest person in the guild next to Gildarts, with the exception of Makarov. Mira was still trying to figure out what sort of magic Xanxus was using due to the fact it wasn't any sort of fire-based magic she'd seen before, while Juvia just watched nervously. Yamamoto was genuinely surprised that the blond haired guy, Laxus he thought the red haired girl call him, was able to go head to head with Xanxus, while Bluebell sat on his shoulder not paying much attention, but just ate her marshmallows. Chrome watched with her arms folded; seriously annoyed by the fact that, she was ripped away from kicking Mukuro's ass, and now all of a sudden, she had to watch that ass clown Xanxus fight some other dumbass she didn't know. Enma just hid behind Adelheid, fearing that the blond guy and Xanxus may simultaneously decide to be friends and kick his ass. Adelheid on the other hand was paying little attention to Xanxus' fight with someone that was probably equally conceited as him, but was instead trying to figure out where the hell they were, or rather, when the hell they were. She came to the conclusion that something was wrong with time due to the fact, the people the blond guy, Laxus she was sure the red-head called him, was with were dressed abnormally.

She was able to figure out something was wrong when she saw the red-head was wearing armor. No one in the 21st century wears armor. She considered maybe they were thrown into the past, how she didn't know, but she thought about how the Vongola went 10 years in the future and considered something like that could've happened to them, except they went into the past. The only problem with this theory was the fact that Laxus was using flames. She knew that the sky flames weren't discovered until the 1700s, and also the fact that Laxus' flames didn't look right. Lightning flames were green, not yellow and there was also the fact that he was seemingly turning into lightning, which shouldn't have been possible.

Laxus watched as the smoke cleared and he met eyes with Xanxus who just stared back lazily with one eye open. Laxus clenched his fist and glared at Xanxus who yawned in return. He inhaled deeply. Everyone on Gajeel's team's eyes widened, while the people from Namimori just watched and Xanxus raised his gun as it began to glow. Xanxus and Laxus locked eyes one last time before Xanxus pulled the trigger and Laxus opened his mouth.

"_**Rairyuu no Houkou! (Lightning Dragon Roar)" **_Laxus roared as a blast of lightning erupted from his mouth shooting towards Xanxus.

"_**Martello di Fiamma (Hammer of Flame)**_" Xanxus said as a stream of flames erupted from his gun colliding with Laxus' roar.

Xanxus and Laxus' eyes both narrowed as they saw their attacks were evenly matched as Laxus' began pouring more magic into his roar and Xanxus began releasing more flames. Everyone watched as Xanxus' and Laxus' attacks fought for supremacy over the other. Xanxus grinned as he raised his other hand which was holding his other gun before pulling the trigger and as they flames shot out they were immediately merged with his previous attack and almost instantly Laxus' roar was over powered and everyone watched as Xanxus' attack went straight through Laxus' before hitting him head on and they all, minus Bluebell who was being protected by Yamamoto, had to try not to be blown away by the explosion.

Laxus landed on the ground with burns covering his body as he gasped for air. He was barely able to get away from the full attack but he still got hit. Xanxus then jumped out of the building landing a few feet away from him. Xanxus had smirk on his face as he holstered his guns, "Heh, you're pretty persistent for scum. Anyone with a brain would've just died by now, or rather, they would've been smart enough to stay out of my sight." Xanxus said cockily while Laxus popped his shoulder with a slight frown on his face.

"You're talking like you're actually someone I should fear." Laxus cracked his knuckled as Xanxus raised an eyebrow, "The only problem is I've never heard of you before." Laxus said as lightning formed around his fist. Xanxus smirked as his flames of rage instantly formed around his fist and Laxus shifted his weight so he wouldn't be blown back from the sheer force of Xanxus' flames. Laxus rushed forward punching at Xanxus' face who swayed to the side dodging Laxus' punch before punching at Laxus' stomach who grimaced at the impact before grabbing Xanxus' arm and punching Xanxus' face with his free arm while he held Xanxus' arm to prevent him from getting away. Xanxus chuckled as he dug his foot into the ground and returned Laxus' punch with a punch of his own hitting Laxus in the jaw, while he increased the flames in his hand that Laxus was holding before suddenly releasing them. Laxus jumped to the side barely dodging Xanxus' attack. His eye's widened as he saw the flames easily incinerate building. He rushed forward lunging forward as lightning shot out of his hand hitting Xanxus in the chest knocking him back while Laxus attempted to elbow Xanxus in the face only for Xanxus to grab his elbow before kneeing him in the stomach and grabbing his collar before head butting Laxus in the face, breaking his nose. Laxus stumbled back holding his nose as blood rushed out from his nose.

Laxus crossed his arms as another blast of flames shot from Xanxus' hand. He grit his teeth as the flames hit him head on burning his arms. He let out a steady breath as lightning formed around his left hand before it seemingly hardened and formed into a sword. Xanxus smirked as he removed the glove from his right hand revealing a metal hand. A sword slid down from his wrist which also appeared to metal. Yamamoto's eyes widened. That was Squalo's. His eye's watered slightly as he thought about his recently deceased mentor. Xanxus raised his arm pointing it at Laxus who readied himself.

Xanxus opened his mouth and with just a whisper let out a nearly audible, "Voi." Before rushing forward as flames enveloped Squalo's sword and he slashed at Laxus who slashed as well, and as Xanxus' sword hit Laxus' lightning sword Xanxus pushed forward, knocking Laxus' off balanced. Laxus struggled to keep Xanxus from cutting him in half as Xanxus' sword began cutting into his side. He kicked Xanxus in the stomach knocking him back. He then looked down at his side to inspect the wound, and saw the area around the cut was burnt. He looked up at Xanxus and saw him smirking as flames raged around the sword.

Xanxus dashed forward as Laxus did the same. Laxus swung downwards in a horizontal arc while Xanxus slashed vertically blocking Laxus slash, as he pushed forward and Laxus steadied himself to avoid getting knocked off balance. Laxus grit his teeth as the flames from Xanxus' sword began burning his arm from the shear intensity of them. Laxus stepped back slightly creating a small gap in between their weapons, instead of pressing forward like Laxus thought he would, Xanxus twisted to the side, running the tip of his sword over the ground leaving a trail of flames as he pulled it up and Laxus held his sword in front of him expecting it to be a slash, but instead a pillar of flames shot up as Xanxus brought his sword upwards.

Laxus was lifted into the air with pillar of flames around him. Everyone, with the exception of Yamamoto, watched in amazement at the pillar of flames Xanxus created. Xanxus then pulled his arm back before he began rapidly thrusting into the pillar. Laxus' eyes widened as he saw the sword thrust into the pillar and tried his best to defend himself as Xanxus' sword cut into him. Xanxus pulled his sword back on last time before reaching behind his back with his free hand, quickly pulling out his gun before firing off one shot into the pillar which made it explode. Laxus went flying out of the explosion and landed on the ground sliding on his side.

He stood up shakily with cuts and burns adorning his body as he ripped off the shredded remains of his shirt before glaring at Xanxus as lightning began to seemingly leak out of them. He growled as his teeth began to sharpen and his body began to become muscular. Gajeel figured he must have gained complete control over his dragon slayer magic as his body wasn't nearly as bulky as it was when he and Natsu fought him. Xanxus' eyes widened as a lightning bolt suddenly struck his stomach sending him flying through a building while Laxus quickly followed after him in his lightning form.

While Xanxus was still flying with his face facing the ground, Laxus appeared above him grabbing him by the hair, shocking him from contact, as he shoved his face into the ground as he sped up before pulling Xanxus face out of the ground and changing their direction so they were heading upwards. Xanxus squinted as he tried to fight the electricity surging through his body as Laxus suddenly stopped before throwing Xanxus towards the ground so hard a small sonic boom happened as Xanxus shot towards the ground with lightning leaking off his body as he slammed into the ground coughing up blood as a crater formed around him.

Laxus raised his fist to the sky as lightning began forming around his fist as he clenched it and lightning appeared in the clouds.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Laxus roared as more lightning formed in the sky.

"_**Raging Bolt**__" _Laxus shouted as he brought his fist down and with it a large bolt of lightning from the sky, and everyone from Namimori watched in amazement as Laxus called down an actual lightning bolt from the sky. Xanxus' eyes widened as he saw the lightning bolt shooting out of the sky as it raced towards him. He tried to move but realized he was still paralyzed from the lightning that went through his body not too long ago.

It took everything in Xanxus' power to prevent himself from screaming as the lightning bolt hit him and every could see Xanxus spasm as the lightning rocked his body before an explosion rocked the area and everyone was blown back and multiple houses were blown apart from the initial force of the explosion.

Everyone coughed and tried waving the smoke away as it began filling their lungs and they were barely able to make out Xanxus' hazy figure as he stood up. The smoke was instantly blown away as Xanxus' flames suddenly lit with such a force everyone was knocked back even though they weren't that close to him. Xanxus glared up at Laxus as his scars became visible and he ripped off shirt.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed and he let out an uneasy chuckle as he grabbed Bluebell and led her away. Shit had officially hit the fan. As he got Bluebell away, Chrome, Adelheid and Enma did the same while Gajeel's team got a safe distance away.

Laxus returned Xanxus' glare with one of his own as he eyed Xanxus' right arm which was metal from the shoulder downwards. Xanxus raised his right arm and the blade retracted into his arm while the ring on his middle finger lit with his flames raging madly.

"_**Armatura Platino: Ligre Tempesta di Cieli**_" Xanxus said as ball of flames shot from his ring towards the ground and as it made contact it glowed before the flames formed a ball. An armored paw shot out of the paw hitting the ground hard as a roar resounded through the air causing the ball of flames to disperse as platinum armored Liger stood roaring and Laxus narrowed his eyes. That was definitely interesting.

Laxus formed a ball of lightning in his hand before throwing it down at Xanxus who didn't flinch or attempt to dodge. Instead, the liger roared at the ball of lightning and started slowing down as it began to become petrified as the point at the front where it was first petrified began to disintegrate. Laxus watched as his attack had been destroyed and made a mental note to keep out of range of the ligers, not knowing if something like that could happen to a human and not wanting to find out.

"Bester," Xanxus said as the lion looked over its shoulder at Xanxus, "_**Cambio Forma**_**: Pistole Imperatore Animale**." As Xanxus spoke those words he took out his guns and Bester began to glow before turning into two separate balls of flames and rushing towards Xanxus' guns. Laxus narrowed his eyes as he saw the liger, Bester, appeared to have merged with Xanxus' guns and noted that they appeared to slightly change shape.

His looked around as Xanxus had suddenly disappeared dodged as liger shaped ball of flames aimed at his back. He turned around as lightning bolt formed in his hand and he instantly threw it at Xanxus who flew right by it closing in on Laxus before spinning around kicking him in the side of the head with the hell of his shoe. As he did so Laxus grabbed his ankle and threw him threw a building before firing two balls of lightning out of his hand. After Xanxus went through the two building he saw the balls of lightning and fired two shots at them causing an explosion as he flipped and shot behind him propelling him back towards Laxus who had turned into lightning and was racing towards him. Xanxus shifted to the side so he could avoid a head on collision with Laxus and flipped so he would be upside down in the air and fired another shot at Laxus who narrowly dodged the attack and fired another bolt of lightning as Xanxus who once again shot it before twisting to the side and spreading his arms and firing two long shots to both of Laxus' side.

Laxus chuckled as he saw Xanxus was preventing him from moving to either side but left Laxus a straight path for him to attack Xanxus head on. As he rushed forward Xanxus suddenly brought his arms together, causing the long stream of flames to close in on both of his side causing an explosion as he was blown away Xanxus rushed through the smoke kneeing Laxus in the face before pulling his knee away and flipping forward dropping the heel of his boot onto the top of Laxus' head sending him plummeting to the ground while Xanxus began to fly in a circle rapidly with on gun as he aimed the other at Laxus before he began pulling the trigger numerous times.

"_**Bocciolo di Fiamma (Bud of Flame)**__"_ Xanxus said as the shots he fired at Laxus while flying around him from above began to form a bud. As Laxus hit the ground Xanxus stopped flying around him he brought his guns close together and they began to glow.

"_**Colpo Di Adio (Shot of Farewell)**_" Xanxus said as he pulled the triggers and two large streams of flames shot down at Laxus and as they hit him it caused another explosion. He then landed on the ground kneeling before standing up as Laxus staggered out of the smoke.

Laxus let out a ragged breath as using his Dragon Slayer Magic was starting to make him tired. He figured he'd have to end this soon or else he'd probably lose.

Xanxus huffed as his vision was slightly blurring and black dots were beginning to form and he blinked in an attempt to remove and only removed a few but he was still light-headed from using so many flames. He didn't expect this scum to be this challenging.

Laxus clasped his hands together as lightning began to form. He harshly pulled them away from each other though it seemed as though the lightning was trying to pull his hands back together before he finally ripped his arms apart and halberd made entirely of lightning formed in front of him which he grabbed and stared at Xanxus.

Xanxus huffed as his guns turned back to normal and Bester turned into flames as he re-holstered his guns and he raised his arm in front of him before his sword shot out of his arm.

"Bester, _**Cambio Forma**_**: Spada Imperatore Animale.**" Xanxus said as Bester shot down towards his sword before Bester's flames covered it. As the flames disappeared Laxus saw the sword had been altered and now resembled the way the guns did after Bester merged with them.

Xanxus clenched his fist and flames ran down the blade completely removing it from sight with the only thing visible being the violent flames. Laxus gripped his halberd as he rushed towards Xanxus. He swung the halberd horizontally as Xanxus ducked to avoid the slash as he jumped forward spinning around slashing at Laxus exposed waist and Laxus leaned back to avoid the full slash but grit his teeth as he felt the tip of the blade leave a gash across his stomach.

He spun his halberd in his hand in a clockwise motion hitting the back of Xanxus' sword knocking him off balance, causing Xanxus' back to be exposed to him. He then slashed horizontally across Xanxus' back while Xanxus shoved a foot forward preventing him from going even further and he suddenly turned around as Laxus' halberd cut his back diagonally from the shoulder to his waist while he slashed upwards cutting Laxus from the waist to his shoulder before stepping forward and lighting his left fist on fire an punching Laxus in the face knocking him back through the air.

Laxus flipped and landed crouched and as he felt his feet touch the ground he immediately dashed forward before stabbing his halberd into the ground and jumping up using the halberd like vault pole and as he went through the air he pulled the halberd out of the ground. He then slammed the halberd down towards Xanxus who jumped to the side and as the halberd struck the ground, it sent out a slash made out of lightning which cut a building in half. He then pulled his halberd out of the ground before staring at Xanxus.

Laxus rushed forward swinging his halberd horizontally while Xanxus deflected the initial slash, and swaying to the side as Laxus thrust towards his head, and as Laxus turned around swinging his halberd, Xanxus raised his sword blocking it with the sharped edge of the sword. He then twisted his arm so the flat of the blade would be pressed against Laxus halberd before he pushed his arm down knocking Laxus' halberd down while he swung upwards and Laxus leaned his head back as the tip of Xanxus' sword cut into his throat and he stepped back while getting into a defensive stance.

Xanxus rushed forward lunging towards Laxus head who parried the attack with his sword before twisting around quickly slamming his elbow into Xanxus' jaw as he grabbed Xanxus' throat before releasing a surge of lightning, shocking Xanxus causing his body to spasm as he let go and slashed Xanxus across the chest who was paralyzed from the lightning that was forced through his body, before he knee'd Xanxus in the stomach sending him flying away.

* * *

Xanxus flipped in the air before landing roughly. He glared at Laxus and was about to rush forward but Yamamoto, with Bluebell sitting on his shoulder, suddenly appeared in front of him. Xanxus cocked an eyebrow eyeing Yamamoto with mild interest.

"What do you want scum?" Xanxus asked slightly annoyed while Yamamoto just smiled.

"Why are you fighting?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully only for Xanxus to frown, "Exactly! You don't have any reason to fight." Yamamoto said.

"Your point?" Xanxus asked while cocking his head to the side.

Yamamoto chuckled, "You don't need to fight." He said smiling while Squalo's sword retracted back into Xanxus' arm and he folded his arms and glared at Yamamoto.

"I'm hungry." He said simply.

"Sorry but I don't have anything to eat." Yamamoto said apologetically while smiling as Xanxus reached behind his back and took out his gun and pressed it against Yamamoto's forehead and everyone's, except Yamamoto and Bluebell's, jaw dropped.

"I said I'm hungry you scum. Fix me something to ea-" he was cut off as Bluebell threw a marshmallow at his face. His eyes went downwards as he watched the marshmallow roll around on the ground before he glared at Bluebell.

"You little bitc-" he was cut off again as she threw a marshmallow in his eye.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled as he rubbed his eye and walked away before kicking a door in and walking inside.

Everyone wondered where he was going but were all surprised as the house suddenly exploded.

"FUCKING SPIDERS!" Xanxus roared as they smoke cleared showing Xanxus sitting down in an oversized chair, while Bluebell stuck her tongue out at him and Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head.

Laxus and Xanxus met eyes before they both nodded at each other and Xanxus leaned back in the chair and Laxus walked off.

"Oi," Gajeel said walking up to Yamamoto, "Who the hell're you?" Gajeel asked while Yamamoto smiled.

"Yamamoto Takashi. This is Bluebell." He said motioning to his shoulder where Bluebell sat eating marshmallows eyeing Gajeel with amusement.

"Your face is weird." Bluebell said as she saw Gajeel's piercing and Gajeel's eye twitched. She called his face weird? He was going to give her hell. He took a step forward prepared to start another fight as Mira grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He grit his teeth as he looked over his shoulder and glared at her.

"What the hell're you doing?" Gajeel yelled as Mira smiled a disturbingly sweet smile.

"Gajeel, why don't you go find something to do rather than pick a fight. If you keep this up you'll eventually piss me off which is something I wouldn't advise doing." She said as Gajeel gulped and nodded slowly.

"And Laxus," Mira said without looking over her shoulder at him as she releasing Gajeel, "don't think I won't make you pay for this, because I will." She said as she smiled at Yamamoto and Bluebell, while Yamamoto smiled in return and Bluebell eyed her cautiously. Laxus instantly regretted fighting Xanxus. Was it entertaining and one of the best fights he ever had in his life? Yes. Was it worth Mira's wrath? Eh, maybe but probably not. He sweated as he sat down on a boulder and Juvia tried to work on his injuries to the best of her abilities, while Erza folded her arms and eyed the newcomers and locked eyes with the wimpy red headed kid.

Damn he was cute. Wait. She tried to clear her thoughts and think rationally but damn that kid was cute. Adelheid noticed Erza staring at Enma and noticed Enma was blushing and Erza looked…_hungry._ She moved in front of Enma and watched as Erza expression went from lusting to pissed off.

How dare she? Did this mammary monster think she could get in between her and that cute red head? She was about to learn no one gets in between Erza Scarlet and what she wants.

"So," Mira asked Yamamoto, "Where are you from?"

"Namimori." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Mira's eyes widened, "Y-You're from here?"

Yamamoto, Chrome, Enma, Erza and Xanxus' eyes widened. **This** was Namimori? Something was seriously wrong here and they were going to find out where the hell they were.

* * *

Cliff Hanger! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! We all love cliff hangers.

Yes, I know, Squalo and Byakuran are still alive in the manga. To damn bad. When I thought they were killed I was stricken with feels. Major feels. So I'm sticking with them being dead. Also, it compliments the story. Trust me, it really does. Also, I gave TYL Chrome backbone. Lots of backbone. You'll love it.

So, the next update is going to be for DL! Maybe….

See you later then!

I **may** just leave a clone in my place, thus you wouldn't see me but my clone, leaving you trolled even worse than the entirety of 'Why?'

*Remembers all of the hate reviews and general confusing guest reviews/pms he received.

Also, one of the guest reviewers gave me a delightfully disturbing idea, so I'll say this. Kuroyagi, I have a devotion to my fans. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Because I'm so going to enjoy this.

*laughs madly*

PS: My Italian is a bit rusty so can someone leave a review telling me if I translated this wrong-

_**"Colpo Di Adio (Shot of Farewell)"**_


	2. Quick Update

**A/N:**

Thanks for all the reviews and faves/follows. Just wanted to let you know, I'm going to start updating VT in Mid-December/Early January. I need to try and get rid of all of these stories I have so I can focus more on VT without getting distracted.

* * *

Ya know, I'm probably not going to have Dragon's Liquor or Venomous Reality finished by December but I'd at least have them both at a point where I could put them on a quick hiatus and work on Varia Tail some more. Also, I've discovered I can write 10,000 words in like 3 days! Awesome for me right? And for you.

* * *

BUT, because of this minor setback, I'll allow you all to suggest what I do with the story AND decide the pairings.

Confirmed Pairings:

ErzaXEnma(My Choice)

XanxusXLucy(Review's Choice)

Note: I'm not going to be doing Yaoi.(Isn't my thing lol)

Also, I probably won't bring in anymore characters from Reborn! unless it's like, Adult Reborn...Dem Sideburns are badass.

* * *

Anyway, thanks people! I just wanted to make sure everyone knew I hadn't abandoned the story. I do intend on finishing it, and with your feedback, I may be able to start on it again in early December!

Also, I've considered changing the story name to Neo-Varia Tail. Purely as a reference to the last chapter of Reborn! What do you guys think?


End file.
